Personal Sunshine
by fluffaddict520
Summary: [FICLET] Membuat Oh Sehun tersenyum itu bukan pekerjaan yang mudah. HunHan/Yaoi/Fluff/DLDR (by: eviloshhd)


Personal Sunshine

.

Julukan 'Patung Berjalan' mungkin adalah kata yang paling sering Sehun dengar untuk mendeskripsikan dirinya. Sehun tahu jika julukan itu tidak muncul karena ketampanannya yang tidak manusiawi, tapi lebih ke ekspresinya yang monoton dan terlihat tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang ada disekitarnya. Sehun acuh —tentu saja, selama itu tidak mengganggu kehidupan personalnya maka dia tidak akan peduli.

Jika diingat-ingat, Sehun memang belum pernah tersenyum lebih dari nol koma lima senti selama hidupnya. Bahkan ketika seluruh kelas terbahak karena ritsleting Chanyeol belum ditutup dengan benar sehingga memperlihatkan warna celana dalam ungu yang ia gunakan, Sehun hanya memberi respon senyuman tipis. Kalau dulu, sikap Sehun yang seperti itu acap kali membuat teman-temannya merasa jengkel. Namun seiring waktu, mereka mulai maklum dan terbiasa.

-oOo-

 _People changes._

Ungkapan itu seringkali digunakan untuk menggambarkan sikap manusia yang sewaktu-waktu bisa berubah. Tapi teman-teman Oh Sehun sepakat mengamini bahwa ungkapan itu tidak akan berlaku padanya. Karena betapapun mereka mencoba untuk membuat Oh Sehun tertawa, itu tidak pernah berhasil.

Pernah juga mereka bertaruh, siapapun yang bisa membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum satu senti saja, maka uang sekian ratus ribu won akan menjadi hak mereka. Tapi seperti yang sudah bisa ditebak, taruhan itu tidak berhasil sekalipun Jongin sudah berkorban menari striptis di depan kelas dengan mengenakan baju rumbai-rumbai (yang dia bilang agar seperti orang Hawaii) dan malah mengakibatkan salah seorang anak pingsan akibat terlalu terkejut —Kyungsoo.

Disaat orang-orang sudah tidak berada dalam masa 'bagaimana cara membuat Oh Sehun tertawa', muncullah kemudian Si Murid Pindahan super menggemaskan yang mampu membuat semua kepala menoleh padanya. Namanya Luhan, laki-laki jantan tapi menggemaskan nan periang yang sayangnya begitu ceroboh.

-oOo-

Pertama kali Luhan dan Sehun bertemu adalah ketika Luhan memulai hari pertamanya sebagai murid SMA Hannyoung. Mereka sekelas dan juga sebangku karena rupanya, hampir semua orang enggan berdekatan dengan Sehun karena tidak tahan dengan sikap dinginnya. Pertemuan itu pun tidak seindah seperti apa yang ditayangkan di drama karena Luhan yang dengan cerobohnya tersandung kaki sendiri sehingga membuatnya jatuh.

Ditertawakan teman, itu sudah pasti. Namun yang tidak disangka adalah Oh Sehun yang ternyata ikut barisan orang-orang yang tertawa itu. Seketika kelas pun hening, menyisakan tawa renyah Sehun yang dengan perlahan membantu Luhan untuk bangun dari posisi terjatuhnya.

"Kau lucu." Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman lebar, matanya bahkan membentuk bulan sabit yang membuat wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya yang _biasanya._

Rahang orang-orang pun jatuh bersamaan.

-oOo-

Luhan memang sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian dari dulu. Biasanya karena wajahnya yang terlalu indah sehingga sulit mempercayai bahwa dia produk asli bumi. Tapi kali ini lain, dia menjadi pusat perhatian karena dia adalah orang pertama yang berhasil membuat tawa Sehun pecah.

Luhan yang notabene anak baru dan tidak tahu biduk permasalahan ekspresi Sehun pun merasa sedikit kebingungan. Oleh karena itu, dia pun memutuskan untuk bertanya langsung kepada yang bersangkutan ketika mereka makan bersama di kantin. Mereka sudah akrab ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih kepada Luhan yang doyan bicara dan Sehun yang selalu menanggapi.

"Sehun,"

"Hmm?" Responnya sambil mengunyah _dimsum_.

"Kau tahu tidak kalau orang-orang membicarakan kita?" Pertanyaan Luhan terjawab dengan sebuah anggukan karena Sehun belum selesai mengunyah makanannya. "Kau tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan?" Sehun mengangguk lagi. "Lalu bagaimana responmu?"

Sehun menelan makanannya, lalu meminum air mineral dalam kemasan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Biasa saja, karena itu memang kenyataannya."

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. "Serius, Sehun?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Luhan tidak sadar nada bicaranya naik.

"Mungkin karena aku menyukaimu." Ujarnya santai, Sehun menatap Luhan sekilas lalu kembali mengunyah _dimsum_ yang masih tersisa.

Otak Luhan seakan berhenti berfungsi untuk sejenak karena terlalu tercengang setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"...apa?" Tanyanya bodoh, mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena masih sedikit _terguncang._

"Aku menyukaimu," ulangnya. "Apa masih kurang jelas?" Sehun terlihat sedikit kesal kali ini sehingga dia mengunyah _dimsum-_ nya dengan beringas.

"Tapi kita masih baru saling mengenal beberapa hari lalu..." Luhan berujar lirih, masih tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Sehun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tidak pernah mendengar istilah 'jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama'?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

 _"Sialan sekali si Oh Sehun itu, dia tidak tertawa ketika aku melakukan tarian bodoh dengan baju rumbai-rumbai tapi dia malah tersenyum lebar hanya karena Luhan menyapanya." Jongin menggerutu._

 _Chanyeol mengangguk. "Aku tahu perasaanmu, dia juga tidak tertawa ketika_ meriam _ku tanpa sengaja menunjukkan eksistensinya."_

 _"Aw!" Baik Jongin maupun Chanyeol mangaduh karena tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan cukup keras mereka terima di pundak._

 _Keduanya menoleh, lalu mereka mendapati Kyungsoo yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kalian mau tahu kenapa?"_

 _Seperti orang dungu, keduanya mengangguk bersamaan._

 _"Itu karena," Kyungsoo menjeda kalimatnya, menikmati ekspresi antara kesal dan penasaran yang tersirat jelas di wajah keduanya. "Itu karena kalian bukan Luhan!" Lanjutnya kemudian terbahak keras._

 _Katakanlah Chanyeol dan Jongin memiliki rencana untuk memasukkan Kyungsoo ke dalam koper dan membuangnya ke laut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

520!


End file.
